


Beyond Words

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Song Birds [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Nightmares, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Sex, Sex Magic, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thorki - Freeform, lightning play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Thor woke from the nightmare, the scream dying on his lips as the images rapidly faded. His heart continued to hammer in his chest as the hole where his eye was throbbed from the rushing blood and adrenalin running through him. A cool hand touched his chest, above his beating heart, cooling the heated skin. Aquamarine eyes met emerald and he watched as kiss reddened lips pulled into a frown. "You're here..."~~::~~:::~~::~~::~~::~~Set in the space between Thor talking about hugging his brother at the end of Ragnarok and just before they see Thanos's ship.Warning there is going to be a bit of a spoiler for Avengers: Infinity War.





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> I really really needed to get this out, this movie hit me right in the feels and I haven't actually published a Thorki fic in a really really reeeaaaalllllyyyyyy long time. This is going to be part of the Songbirds fic series from the song Dead?/Hearts are Hurting from Xena the Bitter Suite. Enjoy my darlings!
> 
> ~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~
> 
> My heart is hurting beyond words  
> The pain is tearing up my soul  
> These days have seen my spirit die  
> My life propelled out of control  
> My wounds lie naked to the world  
> My depth of suffering exposed  
> This damaged past can never heal  
> Until this nightmare book is closed  
> ~~Lucy Lawless as Xena, Xena the Bitter Suite (Season 3 ep 12)~~

_Everything was gone, the scent of death and blood everywhere. Thor was paralyzed his hard worked muscles screaming in agony as his chest was bound, his voice locked behind something as blood dripped into his good eye. He saw Loki, his brother, his trickster, his beloved; held above the ground, booted feet kicking uselessly as pale fingers clawed at a golden hand around his throat. Thor tried to scream, tears now mixing with blood and tinting his world in red as pain tore through him. Those emerald eyes he loved so much turned to him, red creeping in as his body started to lose the fight. Loki's lips moved, but no sound came out. That clever tongue made no sound as his body went limp, face nearly as blue as his true form and then Loki came flying at him and Thor's scream was locked behind what covered his mouth._

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::

Thor woke from the nightmare, the scream dying on his lips as the images rapidly faded. His heart continued to hammer in his chest as the hole where his eye was throbbed from the rushing blood and adrenalin running through him. A cool hand touched his chest, above his beating heart, cooling the heated skin. Aquamarine eyes met emerald and he watched as kiss reddened lips pulled into a frown. "You're here..." He whispered, his voice sounding broken as he lifted a hand to tangle in silken raven hair. 

"Of course." Loki's voice was like a balm to his aching chest, the words were simple and the body against his solid. "You had a nightmare."

"Yes."

"You haven't had a nightmare like that since we were children." Loki's eyes looked over his face, taking in the shortened hair, the eyepatch that made him look oh so much like their father. He brushed his fingers against the rough texture of his bearded jawline before his fingers traced down deeper to the dark bruise on the meaty part of Thor's neck. The strong pulse jumped under his fingers and his eyes flicked up to meet Thor's again. "What did you see."

"I can't remember," Thor said softly, he went silent for a moment as his arms snaked around his brother, fingers dancing along the others naked spine. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, not tonight. Not after losing their father, losing their home, and being set adrift in space; he'd only just gotten Loki to stay with him, their bond reaffirmed as they fell into each other's arms like they had before the gods had torn them apart. He had spent many nights, hoping and dreaming or losing himself to other loves and drink to reclaim the part of his heart he had lost when he thought he had lost Loki the first time. He pulled Loki down to rest on his chest, his fingers carding through the silken locks of the trickster. "I felt as if I had lost you again."

Loki hummed something nonsensical as he traced another bite mark on Thor's right pectoral, smirking a bit at the hissing breath that escaped the Thunder God's lips. "You seem to have that fear a lot brother."

"Can you blame me?" Thor muttered tugging his hair gently, "how many times must I watch you die before me?"

"But I always come back."

"Aye...you do." Thor sighed pulling the slighter man to his chest and simply taking in his scent. "Usually with a knife to my ribs."

Loki scoffed as he pushed himself up, swinging a leg over the larger man. He settled himself over the golden god's hips and rested his hands on his chest, pale against tan. They were total opposites; light and dark, moon and sun, forever at odds but always connected. He felt warm hands settle over his hips and felt sparks of pleasure race up his spine, making him shiver. "Will I never live that down?"

"Not as long as we live." He grunted, though his lips twitched with a smile and he settled into the bed. His legs lifted a bit to give Loki a space to recline back against even as his cock stirred with interest at feeling that wonderful ass brush against him. His thumbs brushed against the five perfect finger-shaped bruises on his hipbones, dark purple against milky skin that made a fire burn in his chest with a possessive and passionate flare. "I enjoy seeing my marks on you." Ice blue eyes, alight with hunger, traveled over his brother's lithe form. Blossoming bruises littered along Loki's neck and collarbone as well as tracks from his lightning earlier. "Are you sure these do not bother you?"

Loki rolled his eyes as his long fingers traced the residual lines that marked his skin. "They come from you. I remember that you rather enjoy seeing my skin marked by you though the lightning is a new trick and one that is not entierly unwelcomed." He slowly rolled his hips, feeling his brother's cock swell against the cleft of his ass. "Shall we chase the rest of the dreams away?" He purred.

"Excellent idea," Thor smirked as he gripped Loki around the waist and flipped them. He chuckled at Loki's undignified yelp as the pale god sprawled across the bed, his hair a dark halo around him. Emerald eyes danced as his strong legs wrapped around the bulk of Thor's waist. "You are so beautiful like this," he growled. "Spread before me like an offering."

Loki's lips split into a grin as he stretched under Thor's gaze like a cat, "an offering to the Almighty God of Thunder. Whatever shall you do with me Thor Odinson?"

Thor's chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest as his fingers sparked little arcs of lightning over Loki's form. "I shall devour you...savor you...treasure you." He leaned down placing kisses along Loki's neck and jaw with each word before he hovered over his lips. "You are all mine, only mine. For all of eternity." He captured his brother's lips in a searing kiss, heat pouring from him into the chill of the other. "Let me see you." He whispered as he pulled back.

"Hela took one eye love, not both. You can see me." 

"The real you Loki." Thor's hand traveled over Loki's chest to cup the other's neck; his thumb brushing along his pulse point. "I want all of you. I want to see you as no one else has."

"How can you be so sure no one else has?" The retort was automatic and it earned a warning squeeze around his throat.

"You are mine, you need to know that I won't run no matter what you do." He dipped his head and kissed him softly, sweetly just a brush of lips that made Loki's insides melt more than any passionate exchange they had over the years. "Please?" That word whispered across his lips and caused Loki to gasp and arch into him.

"What would the court say if they heard that the Mighty King Thor wishes to sow his wild oats with a Jotunn." The words had no bite or heat to them, but Thor saw the fear deep within those emerald eyes.

"The court can quite literally kiss my ass. You are beautiful, in either form, I want all of you." Thor watched as Loki slowly closed his eyes and took a breath. Pale skin rippled and slipped away as blue crawled up his form; skin chilling under Thor's touch as he watched with rapt attention. Markings were raised and gave a new texture to his brothers form and he waited as Loki slowly opened his eyes. Eyes that were red as rubies glittered up at him and he saw that Loki was laid bare before him in all sense of the word. "Beautiful." He breathed, his head dipping down to capture cold lips once again. His hands roamed over Loki's true form, fingers tracing the strange lines on his skin as he ground their erections together. 

Loki moaned under him as his nails gripped Thor's shoulders leaving little crescent-shaped indents in the flesh. "Thor..." He gasped arching up as his legs wrapped around the larger god. "Inside, please."

"Begging so soon? We've hardly begun." Thor chuckled dragging his fingers down to feel that Loki was still loose from their previous tryst. He felt a rush of something coat his fingers and he pulled them back to see that they were slick with something. "What is this?"

"I may be stretched out from your monster of a cock, however, I do not wish to lose all fun halfway through. Now are we going to continue talking or shall we finish what we were doing?"

Thor chuckled as he slid two fingers easily into the man beneath him watching Loki's back bow as his fingers deftly found Loki's prostate. "So beautiful." He growled, his voice practically rumbling in his chest as he let the lightning play across the bundle of nerves. Loki cried out as his fingers drew long red lines up Thor's back and down his chest, trailing ice after them. Two could play at that game, Thor called the storms while Loki brought the chill of winter. A laugh left the tricksters lips as one hand traced runes on his chest and his other, the cold pulled away and replaced with slick wrapped around the thick heavy cock of the man above him. Thor groaned again as he slid in a third finger, twisting them as his free hand dug hard into Loki's thigh. "Fuck brother."

"That is the plan." Loki purred tangling their legs and flipping them over. He moaned a bit at the loss of Thor's fingers but settled himself. "You were on top last time, it's my turn." A coy smirk crossed his lips as he reached back and lined Thor's weeping erection with his hole and slowly sank down. The trickster threw his head back and moaned loud and long as he felt Thor's hands grip his hips tightly. He loved the strength of the other man, cherished how it made him feel. His hands slid along Thor's chest as they were pressed flush against each other. He felt the steady beat of Thor's heart under his hand and the pulse of his cock deep within him and it made him moan again. 

"Loki please move." Thor groaned as he flexed his hips, jostling his cock in the other, "For the love of Asgard move."

Loki chuckled as he slowly rocked his hips, shallow movements that granted no true movement or relief. It was a teasing slide of flesh against flesh and Loki's lips curled into a smirk as he felt Thor's fingers dig into his hips. "But I am moving," he purred, raking his nails down Thor's chest.

The thunderer roared as he surged up, claiming cold lips in a fiery kiss as one of his arms wrapped like a steel band around Loki's waist and his other slid into midnight black hair. Their tongues battled for dominance as they moved in short shallow thrusts as if they couldn't bear to be apart from each other. With movements born from centuries of practice, Thor flipped them and laid himself over the slighter god and smiled. He slowly drew his fingers up Loki's arms and laid his palms over the others; slender and deceptively delicate hands slotted with his as if that was where they always belonged and he linked their fingers together. "So beautiful, so perfect, and only mine." He whispered as he drew his hips back and slid in, there was still power behind those thrusts and each time he entered Loki's back bowed and moans fell from kiss bitten lips. "Say it," He growled.

"Say...what?" Loki gasped as a particularly hard thrust made him see stars before his eyes. He threw his head back to revel in it before Thor stopped all movement and settled over him nearly crushing the smaller man. Loki let out a frustrated sound as he tried to move the other. "By the nine realms move!" He gasped, his voice breaking as ruby red eyes met ice blue. His heart was hammering into his chest as his cock throbbed and he squeezed around Thor in an effort to get him to move.

The blonde grunted but continued to hold still. "Say the words and I will."

"Thor..."

"Loki." His voice was pleasant, though there was a hint in his voice that was leading to desperation.

"Insufferable," Loki huffed breaking his hands from Thor's and lifting them to his face. His thumbs stroked along the rough brush of beard, shocking himself for a moment at seeing his true skin against the deep tan of his beloved. "I am yours, only yours. Until the universe ends." Loki promised drawing him down for a deep kiss.

Thor moaned into his mouth as his hips began to move again. There was a desperation in their movements, Thor's nightmare tingling at the back of his mind as he dropped his mouth down to Loki's neck and bit hard into the skin, soothing it with his tongue. His hand snaked down to stroke along the hard, heated flesh of his brother's weeping cock. His hips snapped forward, the angle shifting to brush the tricksters prostate with each stroke and he felt Loki tense up. "That's it Loki, come for me." He growled, peppering kisses and bites on every bit of flesh he had access to. He felt his end draw near and he rested his forehead against Loki's, he looked into the other's eyes and smiled. "I love you," the words tumbled from his lips and he watched as Loki threw his head back and felt the rush of heat between them as the trickster came. A few thrusts later Thor growled, deep in his chest, as he slammed himself in deep and came; flooding his beloved with his seed.

They lay like that for a few moments before Loki's skin took on its pale hue again and emerald eyes blinked open. He smiled softly up at the other and nudged him, rolling them over and settling into his side his head over Thor's massive chest. Thor let his fingers run through inky locks and he looked up at the ceiling. "Go to sleep Thor, we have court in the morning."

"We're in space, hard to tell when morning is." Thor rumbled.

Loki rolled his eyes so hard Thor could have sworn he felt it against his flesh, "just shut up and go to sleep." Thor wrapped his arms tightly around the slighter man and cast a glance out the window to the universe before him. With a flick of his wrist, Loki dimmed the lights and settled the room into a state of semi-darkness. "I love you too." The whisper came as a shock to Thor who's only response was to tighten his hold as his heart swelled. But even as his heart swelled there was a cold trickle of fear at the unknown dream from before that slipped in. Suddenly he felt a calm rush over him and he saw the faint green glow from Loki's hand. "Sleep," Loki's voice whispered and drew Thor into a, blissfully, dreamless sleep.


End file.
